eclipse913fandomcom-20200213-history
Robert Raymond
Robert is a very average looking guy, reaching about 182 centimeters. He would not stand out in a crowd, even if you knew what to look for. His hair is often shortcut, brown, with a bit of silver graying as he is getting older. Robert isn't particularly mention worthy when it comes to body build, sure he can take a hit. He can also return a hit, but you ain't known for having the strongest body in the world. It is as always average. His eyes are dark blue they always seem to be looking indifferent at everything. And usually he can be seen wearing an indifferent smile. His clothes are pretty much normal too, of course he can wear the occasional black suit if it is needed. But he would much rather wear a pair of jeans and shirts. Robert isn't into the whole serious look, he is of the belief if you look serious, then you fail. By his logic the more average John Doe like you look the better you would be able to do your job. Personality Robert ain't exactly known for being a friendly person sure he can be friendly, but usually it's not very likely to happen. He is indifferent to everyone besides his family they are the only people he actually cares about. He would do anything to protect him, lie, deceive, even kill to keep them safe. This doesn't mean that he is evil actually that is pretty much the opposite of what he is. Robert is a good person, he does help people when he sees that they can't help themselves, he just very much prefers to keep out of other peoples trouble unless his presence is really needed. His sideline personality have also made him quite the liar. He is fully capable of controlling himself actually going to the point of being able to deceive a lie detector machine. This is because in his brain lieing ain't bad. It's a simply art used for giving yourself an advantage. Being born with it as a talent, raised in a world where it helped him has of course made this logical answer more okay. Robert is a businessman, he does not involve feelings in his work. He is fully aware feelings can cause problems, being emotional means that you make mistakes and Robert really doesn't want to make mistake. He knows that many peoples life depend on him, he is one of the humans keeping the world safe from villains trying to take over the world, that is why the company is not just a work for him, but a lifestyle. Because this, whenever he got spare-time he spends it with his family, after all he could die any second and he would not want to miss any seconds of their lives. History Childhood. Robert was born into the family made up of Richard and Sophia Raymond, a happily married couple. His father was an auto-mechanic and his mother was a secretary. They weren't anything special; actually you could not find a more normal family in the world. They lived their everyday lives without anything happening. As a normal kid, Robert attended kindergarten, school and so on. To him it was not fun at all. He had a very big IQ. He could already do basic math and reading when he began to attend public school. People said he was a bit of a genius but really he was not that much of a clever person. In fact he just had a natural talent of actually remembering when people told him something. Unlike most kids his age he could sit still and concentrate on working. This gave him quite an advantage against all the other kids in the school, since most of them were hyperactive sport freaks with a shitload of energy. As he grew older, cliques where formed and friends divided. He placed himself neutrally, he needed neither cliques nor friends. Robert preferred to take care off things from the sidelines. Robert was a very good speaker. He could tell people such convincing lies that it was pretty much impossible for people not to think they were real. While with the FBI After finishing school, Robert chose a profession within law enforcement, starting out as a low paid cop and climbing the hierarchy ladder, until he found himself with an application to the FBI. His natural talent of speaking had made it easy for him to get people to confess. It was all about timing for him. When the time came and the people from the FBI looked over his papers, they were impressed to say it mildly. They accepted him into their arms as fast as it was possible for them to do, though it did not last for long. An organization called Pinehearst contacted him. At first he was reluctant. After all you never really knew with those privately owned companies, but Gabriel (a colleague of his) persuaded him to join. At first he thought of them as lunatics. They talked about powers, specials, evolved humans, things which he had not seen even the faintest sign off. Meeting with Maria At least that was until he met Maria. She was very special; she had the power of agrokinesis to put it simple she could make plants grow very fast. She was not much more than fifteen when her power manifested causing huge problems where she lived. Luckily she did not live that far from where Robert lived. Maria's ability had run wild one day while he walked past her house. Trees, flowers, grass grew wildly around the house, crushing the house or at least attempting to rip it apart. Robert heard the girl's scream of fear and without a seconds thought rushed inside to save her. He got pretty beat up by the plants, but at last he got her calmed down, enough for her power to stop. After that, he took her to Pinehearst in the hopes that they could help her, because her power being unstable made him very concerned for her well-being. Escaping from Pinehearst The only thing he got by doing that was problems. Sure, they wanted to help. But Robert could see that some of them had more foul motives. Who knew what they would do with her? He had yet to see any of them actually display abilities. At least that was until he was offered to gain an ability. They had a formula; it would grant anyone injected with it an ability. Robert could see from the girl he had saved that powers weren’t something to be taken lightly so he refused… Unfortunately it seemed Arthur Petrelli had other plans. He wanted more specials, more like him. Robert did not like that, so under the excuse of wanting to think about it, he took Maria and ran as fast as his freaking legs could bear. For a few months they lived on the run, and hardly had any contact with Maria’s mother. They called her a few times. She understood how hard her daughter’s current situation was. Unknown to them, Maria had been under The Company’s radar for quite some time. The agents that were supposed to go catch Maria were surprised Robert didn’t even blink an eye when they tried to take Maria. It didn’t go well for them. They got Maria, but Robert kicked their asses and demanded to speak with their boss. In return he would allow them to get Maria. Robert was aware that it was a gamble but it was The Company or Pinehearst, and right now The Company sounded like the better choice. Recruited by The Company The Company attempted to recruit him after getting Maria. After all, he seemed to be able to become a good agent and his FBI training worked in his favor. He accepted on the one condition that Maria would become his partner. The Company allowed this, knowing that Maria would trust Robert because of what he did for her. Being as young as she was and coming from a home where she lacked a father, Robert quickly ended up taking that father role. They worked great together and they lived happily together, returning to a somewhat normal life. Maria was able to return to her mother when she wasn’t being trained or sent to work for The Company. During this time, Robert fell in love with Maria's mother Gretchen. It ended in them getting married and having a kid. Maria was very happy for this development. They lived, worked, and shared their lives. Gretchen, because she wasn't a Company agent did not know much about what The Company did, but she did know that her daughter was safe in their hands, especially with Robert by her side. As with all jobs, a time came when people had to get fired. Many people got fired or retired on their own. Luckily Maria and Robert weren't among any of them. The Company couldn't really do that because they were good agents so they did something else. They split their little team up since Maria had proven to be a good agent on her own, and so had Robert. they decided to assign both to some newcomers instead, in the hopes that they would make those newcomers just as good as they were. Category:NPCs Category:Company Agent